The present invention relates to a silicone compound and, in particular, the present invention relates to a silicone compound having an amine functional group thereon.
Flocculents have been used in the past and in the present time and in various types of processes for coagulating precipitating colloidal material. As is known at the present time, there has been an emphasis in sewage disposal and sewage purification. In such sewage disposal and water purification systems there are suspended in the water system colloidal particles of biological wastes or colloidal particles of organic matter which have precipitated in the best by various flocculents.
Substances having activity as flocculents fall into four main classes such as, for instance, the colloidal hydroxides of polyvalent metal ions and water-soluble polymers of the anionic, non-anionic, and cationic polyelectrolyte classes. Although inorganic materials such as silica sol is a flocculent for some types of systems, it has been found that it is not very efficient with organic wastes. On the other hand, cationic polyelectrolytes were found to be substantially more efficient than the metal hydroxides as flocculents for organic waste.
There are several theories as to the manner and way in which the different types of flocculents operate. One such theory is that flocculents operate as efficiently in a particular system such as an organic waste system, as the flocculents are in distributing or removing the electrical charges from the colloidal particles.
In addition, there is a constant search for efficient bonding or sizing agents for bonding different types of organic resins to glass and glass fibers, as well as other types of glass material. It is well known the wide spread use of glass fibers in the fabrication of various types of manufactured items and it can be appreciated the desire to obtain glass sizing agents that will bond normally unreactive type of resins to glass fiber. One such type of unreactive resins which are difficult to bond to glass fibers is resins containing anhydrides.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide a novel class of silicone compounds having an amine-functional group thereon.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process for producing a novel class of silicone compounds having a novel type of amine-functional group thereon.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new class of silicone compounds which are very efficient flocculating agents for colloidal organic matter.
It is yet an additional object of the present invention to provide a novel class of silicone compounds for bonding unusually unreactive resins to glass fibers and glass types of material.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by means of the objects below.